Medienkritik
Der nachfolgende Artikel fasst sehr gut zusammen, warum unsere Demokratie Gefahr läuft von einigen wenigen Meinungsführern dominiert wird, was letztlich zu einer Scheindemokratie führt bzw. schon geführt hat: Medienkonzentration und das Fehlen kritischen Verstandes beim Publikum * Mario Wolfer: zum nachdenken....? am rosenmontag? nee, danke. Fridzo Muller @mario: es soll ja auch menschen geben, die fasching bzw. karneval nicht mögen und sich auch am rosenmontag mit anderen dingen beschäftigen * aber kann verstehen wenn du da heut kein bock drauf hast. allerdings verfällt der artikel ja auch nicht mit ablauf des rosenmontags, kannst ihn also auch in ein paar tagen lesen, gerade weil er sich nicht mit der tagespolitik beschäftigt sondern grundlegenden veränderungen in unserer medienlandschaft.... noch eine kleine anmerkung: es muss natürlich "...dominiert zu werden" statt ..."dominiert wird" heißen. Fridzo Muller: hier noch eine Datenbank über Medienkonzerne mit vielen interessanten Fakten:http://www.mediadb.eu/datenbanken/deutsche-medienkonzerne.html ____ Sicher surfen - ruckzuck sauber man ist leider nie sauber! jeder server jeder webspace den du besucht speichert deine ip-adresse. jeder kann ip-adressen verfolgen und bekommt mit einem einfachen klick den standort des knotenpunktes deines hosters raus. dieser ist meistens bis in maximal 20-30km entfernung. Mc Camillo http://www.ip-adress.com/ip_lokalisieren/ hier zum ausprobieren. wenn dein provider jetzt nicht dicht hält, kann jeder erfahren wer du wirklich bist. es gibt die möglichkeit einen proxy zu benutzen und sich dadurch anonym zu machen. allerdings nur solange dieser anbieter dicht haltet.(beim proxy sendest du eine anfrage z.b. zu einer webseite an den server des dienstleister, dieser speichert dann erst die angefragte seite bei sich lokal auf dem server, von dem du dann die daten abrufst, somit ist beim zieserverl nur die ip adresse vom provider zu sehen. nachteil: es wird extrem langsam)anonymität im internet ist NIEMALS gewährleistet da mit geld jeder provider oder proxy die daten preisgibt (man siehe steuer cd´s aus der schweiz) Fridzo Müller guterEinwand aber es geht ja auch nicht um 100%igen Schutz. Den kann man jedoch auch haben, wenn man immer ins Internetcafé geht, wenn man nicht verfolgt werden will. Aber ich denke ein bisschen Schutz schadet nicht und wie veritas schon erwähnt hat, ist der beste Schutz erst gar nicht viel von sich preis zu geben. Mc Camillo: ja wie denn? diese cookies unt temporäre dateien löschen ist schon und gut. nur bist dadurch nicht anonymer. den einzigen vorteil den du hast ist, dein rechner läuft ein paar nanosekunden schneller Fridzo Müller: Ja hast schon recht dass die Cookies und Temp nicht sehr viel mit Sicherheit zu tun haben, außer dass jemand der deinen PC hackt bzw. ihn klaut (was vor allem bei Laptops passiert) sich nicht gleich überall einloggen kann ohne sich die Arbeit zu machen Passwörter rauszufinden. Und der Artikel ist natürlich recht beschränkt was Sicherheit angeht, aber die Leserbeiträge sind teilweise ganz gut. Da wird auf diverse Apps zur Verschleierung der IP Adresse und wie man Google Analyticy blockt, etc. hingewiesen Veritas Flucturare: http://www.facebook.com/home.php#!/note.php?note_id=160829207301934 in der notiz geht ua der artikel "Was verraten soziale Netzwerke? Alles!" auf dieses Thema ein. Mc Camillo: Naja ich frag mich ob sich Google Analytics mit den Grundrechten vereinbart. Die erstellen gegen meinen Willen ein Profil von meinem Suchverhalten. Mc Camillo: Aber wahrscheinlich reicht es wenn sie einen satz in ihren AGB´s schreiben, dass Sie es tun und ich mich mit der Nutzung einverstanden bin veritas Flucturare: In diesem Zusammenhang empfiehlt Veritas Fluctuare: http://www.scroogle.org/cgi-bin/scraper.htm Der Google Ersatz funktioniert wie google selbst. Jedoch wird die Suchanfrage zunächst auf einen anderen Server geleitet, sodass die Personalisierung nicht möglich ist Jonas Drechsel: @Sebastian: Nehmen wir an, dass Facebook extrem viel über uns weiß, google Daten sammelt, Youtube unserer Gewohnheite checkt etc. Dann find ichs ziemlich geil, wie ich die auf mich zugeschnittene Werbung ausblenden kann. Was meinst du? Realisierst du das Werbung am PC? Was meinst du denn, was man mit unsere Daten noch machen kann?Und vielen Dank, ich freu mich auch schon auf unser Forum. Aber gerade für sowas bietet natürlich Facebook eine optimale Vermarktungsplattform um viele Leute auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen. Siehe dazu auch die Aufstände in Arabien.Wir werden wohl im Laufe des nächsten Monats auch noch eine Organisationsseite gründen um dann auch uns nichtbekannte Menschen auf Veritas Fluctuare aufmerksam zu machen.Also bitte fleißig weitermitarbeiten, Danke! ____ gute Kritik an der Darstellung der wirtschaftlichen Situation in den Medien: Schön dass das auch mal klargestellt wird, liebe Zeitungsverleger wie die Print-Lobby Kinder indoktrinieren Was sollten wir beachten, wenn wir Spiegel etc lesen? Warum geht die Springer Presse garnicht? Bezugnehmend auf die Diskussion um Spiegel-Online als Leitmedium im Internet (HandelsBlog 1.August 2011) Das Elend des Wirtschaftsjournalismus findet in der Börsenberichterstattung seine Vollendung(NDS, 5.August 2011) Eine Verteidigungsschrift zum regelmässigen, medialen Angriff auf Facebook - deine Meinung? http://www.indiskretionehrensache.de/2012/08/julia-friedrichs/ Buchtipp aus privater Diskussion zwischen Jonas und Fridolin -Wir amüsieren uns zu Tode: Urteilsbildung im Zeitalter der Unterhaltungsindustrie von Neil Postman Kommentar von Jens Berger (Nachdenkseiten): "Der Irrsinn der Öffentlich-Rechtlichen kennt jedoch in diesem Punkt keine Grenze. Das gestrige heute-Journal kam sogar auf die außergewöhnliche Idee, die Ergebnisse vom deutsch-französischen „Euro-Gipfel“ von einem Hedge-Fonds-Manager bewerten zu lassen. Fragt sich, wann das ZDF eine Innenministerkonferenz von einem Mafia-Paten bewerten lässt." 17.August 2011 Nur keine Häme gegen Talkshows! - Kritische Auseinandersetzung der Zeit mit den Talkshows der ARD http://www.dwdl.de/magazin/37472/absolute_mehrheit_raabs_kampf_gegen_gewohnheiten/page_0.html „Glücksatlas“ auf allen Kanälen – ein weiterer Beleg für die weite Verbreitung des gesteuerten Kampagnenjournalismus ___ Die Kanzlerin bei Günther Jauch – Regierungs-PR und Pseudojournalismus auf Kosten der Gebührenzahler Jonas: Hierzu auch: http://www.heise.de/tp/blogs/6/150527 Für mich war der Satz der Kanzlerin beeindruckend: "Wir profitieren am meisten von dem Euro und dürfen ihn nicht aufgeben." Ich muss mich an der Stelle wirklich mal empören. Zwar hatte ich mir nich viel erwartet, als ich vorab mitgekriegt habe, dass heute Merkel bei Jauch zu Gast ist...ABER: Was sich dem Zuschauer dann geboten hat, war wie in den zwei Artikeln beschrieben, mehr als einfach nur qualitativ minderwertig! Man muss sich das etwas zugespitzt vorstellen: Merkel ruft Jauch an, "Du ich würd gern den Sonntag vorbeikommen, ist doch eig. spannender als über den Papst zu sprechen oder?" und dich Antwort kann nur gewesen sein: "Ja klar, aber so spontan weiß ich nicht was ich fragen soll und hab auch gar nicht das Fachwissen, ansonsten hätte ich dich natürlich gerne in der Sendung" daraufhin Frau Merkel "Du, das ist gar kein Problem, mein Team aus der Staatskanzlei sitzt schon dran, die richtigen Fragen zu entwickeln. Und ich weiß es ist spontan, deswegen brauchst auch garnie was anderes zu fragen oder nachzufragen, als das was wir dir zuschicken" Jauch war glücklich. Ne leichte Sendung. Und über 4000€ pro Minute vom GEZ-Zahler für seine Hosentasche. Ich fordere kritischen Journalismus, der wirklich meinungsbildend ist! Politische Fernsehen in ARD und ZDF muss mehr sein als nur PR. Natürlich gibt es einige Magazine, die kritisch hinterfragen...aber warum erfolgt in Diskussionen NIE Kritik an der Meinung des jeweiligen (neoliberalen) Politikers? Diese Seite ist zwar nicht nur dazu gedacht, ständig negative Gedanken aufzugreifen, aber leider gibt es wohl zu viel davon. Entschuldigung. Dazu auch (zu einer bestimmen Sendung, keine Angabe wann, unwichtiges weggekürzt) Jonas: bin gerade heimgekommen und habs nich gesehen...worum gehts denn? und was sind die inhalte? Frido: Hab die Sendung auch nicht gesehen, aber was ich so gelesen und gehört habe deutet darauf hin, dass Schmidt sich der SPD zuliebe mit Kritik an deren Kurs zurückgehalten hat, da er in Steinbrück eine Chance sieht, dass die SPD wieder mehr Stimmen bekommt. Aus Schmidts Sicht, einem langjährigen überzeugten Sozialdemokraten, durchaus verständlich, aber aus Sicht des herausragenden Staatsmanns Schmidt aus meiner Sicht enttäuschend und ungenügend. Von Jauch hab ich nicht mehr erwartet. Jauch ist aus meiner Sicht der Markus Lanz in prominent - Unterhaltungsfernsehen ohne informative Inhalte unter dem Deckmantel einer Polittalkshow. http://www.nachdenkseiten.de/?p=11063 Guerlain Matthieu mein eindruck is dass es um wahlkampf ergo steinbrück kanditaur ging und seinem wunsch auf ne große koalition, schmidt hat sehr richtig gemeint und das war der punkt warum ich die sendung für gut befand, seine aussagen zu unserem 'abslotistischen regierungs/demokratieverständnis'. und jauch ja mei, weis ned was er studiert hat, is und bleibt ein entertainer, wobei anne will der sabine auch niemals das wasser reichen konnte ____